


Cerulean

by mangneov



Series: No Straight Roads Ficlets [5]
Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Pre-Canon, Short & Sweet, There is no plot stuff just happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangneov/pseuds/mangneov
Summary: Supernova rescues Blue from some fans in Cast Tech and he's pretty cynical about it. That's to be expected, though.
Relationships: DJ Subatomic Supernova & Blue | Purl-Hew (No Straight Roads)
Series: No Straight Roads Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150424
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Cerulean

Mr. Supernova smacks the door closed with immense force, and Blue nearly jumps out of his skin. His outer layer. His—it doesn't matter. 

"What were you even doing in Cast Tech?"

 _That_ makes him assume a near-sheepish stance. His fingers twiddle in an odd, awfully human motion. It's not instinctual by any means. He'd started copying it from television. 

"Is it important why I was?"

Mr. Supernova whips around to face him.

"You know, there's this great library in the Ananke zone. They hold talks down there sometimes," Blue tells him.

"I—I'm well aware," Mr. Supernova says, sounding very unaware.

An awkward silence permeates. 

"So I was there. That's why I was in Cast Tech."

"And does your manager know this? If I were to call him right now, he'd tell me the same thing?"

It makes Blue bristle a bit. The adults are always demanding to know where the captain is in relation to him and his brothers. They're really more than capable of being independent, if they were just given the chance.

"No. Is that a problem?"

Mr. Supernova scoffs, incredulous. 

"Yes—of course it's a problem! Did you process anything that just happened?"

"I—" What, in fact; didn't? "—I could have handled it."

Mr. Supernova laughs, completely unamused. 

And then he just walks away. Right out of the hallway, a clink echoing along with as the hand holding his keys bumps at his head (His forehead? His chin? It requires further investigation). 

Blue watches him go in complete confusion. He's unsure if he should follow. 

A few minutes later, during which Blue had been observing the hardwood flooring, Mr. Supernova reappears. He's removed his jacket and has only one of the four items he'd entered with. It's his cellphone, and Blue feels a slight rise in panic at the thought that he might've called J after all. It's unlikely, since he hadn't heard any voices after his host had left, but the place is undoubtedly much bigger than it appears from here.

"You can come in, god," Mr. Supernova says, surprised, and maybe even a bit embarrassed. "I've let your manager know you're here as well as updating him on your situation. You'll have a ride in thirty minutes."

"Thanks."

Mr. Supernova nods, probably, and turns back into the main room. This time, Blue follows. The deco follows a very strict blue-black-grey color scheme, only accented by a handful of small furniture pieces and the white from the kitchen. What catches Blue's immediate attention is the fish tank. The tank has been lit up in a soft aqua—the home for a dozen or so colorful tropical fish. They're the most vibrant things in the room. He immediately steps over to observe as Mr. Supernova makes his way into the kitchen.

"...How much did you tell the captain?" he asks. 

A black and white fish is weaving in and out of the coral pieces. It reminds him of their performance uniforms. 

"Your manager? I let him know about the minor trouble we ran into; you being noticed despite your, hm, attempt at disguise, and my subsequent rescue. You needn't worry about the fallout, Blue. This'll lead to a few pictures in the tabloids, nothing else. Rumors of a collab might fly about. That's all."

"Was he upset with me?"

"Not that I could tell, no."

Blue breathes out a sigh. It's another copied trait. This one has proved to be rather useless. He'll have to drop it.

Mr. Supernova doesn't continue the conversation along. When Blue throws a glance to his side, he sees he's shuffling about in the drawers of his kitchen. What he grabs, if Blue is remembering correctly, is called a whisk. The thing looks comically tiny in his hand.

"You think I could pull this color off in my hair?" he asks, eyes back on the fish tank.

"Hm?"

He taps the glass. 

"Don't do that," Mr. Supernova snaps. "You'll startle them."

Blue is quick to acquiesce.

"...To answer your question, yes. It's great to see you five developing some individuality. And your original color was a bit too similar to my own branding, frankly."

"I was also thinking of shaving the sides. And getting sunglasses. Round frames."

What he gets in answer is another scoff.

"I'm not your manager, Blue. You should be discussing this with Neon J. Now stop terrorizing the poor things and go sit down. Find something to watch and keep yourself occupied."

Blue follows orders without complaint. It's something he's good at, and this is one stubborn district head he knows he's not going to be able to get through to.

**Author's Note:**

> Ananke is one of Jupiter's moons, i.e. I'm very lazy at naming things by myself. 
> 
> Also I never really listened to music while writing until these oneshots. I hadn't checked out the internet's darling Friday Night Funkin' yet, so that was the choice this time around. I'm probably going to play through the whole thing now. Also not a mood setter. Just very fun.


End file.
